Talk:Flower
Tentative: I don't know cuz there is no japanese name for TLA djinni on this wiki, but I *Believe* that : In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Flower can be found after the gate following the dungeon with Gust in it, the player must walk up the stairs on the north side of the gate and climb down a tree to the left of the gatekeeper's house. When approached, the Djinni will hide underneath on the the nearby flowers, simply cast Whirlwind to reveal it. It does not need to be battled to be acquired. If someone could add the japanese names, I could be sure (I'm just writing it here so I don't forget in future -second venus djinni acquired). Slax01 01:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Why not test it in battle? Unless they have different effects of course. :Without having any context surrounding it, the gameplay/location component doesn't seem like something to fuss over just yet. Trying to piece together information from a game not yet translated is hasty and confusing to others, no matter how intentionally vague. In my opinion there is no use in having barebones descriptions of location info (or any gameplay information for that matter) included in the main body along with the GBA titles when the overwhelming majority of English readership have no use for it. I'd call it equivalent to a spoiler, really. Without images, there is nothing for the reader to reference to, and there isn't enough material to warrant the appropriate subsection it will be replaced by in the future. But whatever, that's my two cents, anyways. Just seems like more trouble than it's worth. [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] 02:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) In other words, you don't want me to add it because you want to add it for yourself when the english version comes out? *quirks eyebrow* well ok, I'll stop adding stuff then. Pictures and translations were coming, (I was unable to do it earlier due to the source of these bits of info being unavailable), but if you think all gameplay information is irrelevant, then I shan't add anything (the only thing I don't have a source for is the plot and everything else is gameplay). Guess I'll see you in another month or so then. Slax01 03:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's just my opinion on placeholder info, not necessarily gameplay in itself. Had you known the Japanese language, I would have not expressed my concern. Interpret it however you like, though. In any case it is good to hear that images were in fact incoming. [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] 21:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I'' don't know Japanese, but I'm not the only person I know xD. Anyway, I can't do the rest of the Djinn now because I've forgotten which ones I got where. I could figure it out, via japanese walkthroughs, but they're largely incomplete (even based on my limited knowledge!), so it'd be patchy. Hence I'll just let someone else do it later. On the Djinn talk page are some images if you want them. Slax01 00:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for those! I apologize for being inconsiderate/brash in voicing my thoughts earlier. :Since you seem to be in possession of a ROM, are you able to create animated gifs for the Summon pages as well? [[User:Caasi|'Caasi''']] 06:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You weren't being inconsiderate/brash at all- it was a perfectly valid point, I probably made it sound bad with my poorly-worded reply. That aside, no I cannot make the gifs, the screenshots I got came from a poor imitate of the real game, and obviously, the DS doesn't have screenshot functions (and my DS has a chipped screen, so if I were to manually record it, you'd get a video with a black blob all over it XD) Slax01 08:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC)